fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Dark Regulus
(暗いレグルス, Kurai Regurusu) is a type of Caster Magic and subspecies magic ability of Darkness Magic and Fire Magic, as well as a much darker variation of the original it originates from, with the exception being that it replaces the natural Light Magic it emits with the use of darkness, effectively producing dark flames with the ability to consume other forms of Fire Magic. Description Although a somewhat unique variation of said Fire Magic, it has the unique advantage of adopting the qualities of both elements in order to produce devastating attacks, enabling the user to imbue parts of their own body with the Magic itself for melee combat, however in this case the Magic manifests itself as dark flames that encompass whatever region of their person they desire, quickly igniting into a dark burst of fire. Either up close or from a distance, Dark Regulus has a tremendous ability for ranged combat that renders it a viable weapon for long-distance battles as well as close-quarter combat, commonly doing so by firing or unleashing dark flames from the surface of their palms or outreaches of the user's body in order to close the distance between themselves and those that are located at a sizable distance from her. Moreover, what truly makes Dark Regulus a rather unique fusion between fire and darkness is the special way in which it incorporates the properties of both elements when producing dark flames, effectively giving birth to an intense, burning flame with the power to snuff out light thanks to the dark properties it has as an element of darkness. An advantage of using both of these elements in tandem with one another is their capacity to absorb "light" from a variety of sources in different forms, such as the light emitted by other types of fire magic, the brilliance produced by light-based abilities, either artificially or magically, all in order to nullify a foe's attacks while using the absorbed Magic for themselves, enabling the caster to intensify their flames at a much higher degree than they could achieve on their own. This is commonly achieved due to the special properties the dark flames have — with the fire aspect, in which it can spread around a targeted source in order to continue burning, and darkness, the lack of visible light or power to reduce it light, they generate a flame capable of consuming light, effectively adding fuel to the flame the more light is added to the equation. Additionally, whilst Dark Regulus appears to be unlimited in the amount of flames the user can absorb, there actually is a limit to the amount of light and fire one can take in with their dark flames, eventually reaching their limit the moment the caster takes in too much. The exact amount of light-based energy they can take from their surroundings is commonly based on the level of skill one has with it and the general amount of magic one can hold inside their body, allowing wizards known for having a high capacity for magic storage being able to contain or withhold greater amounts of light inside their own bodies in comparison to ordinary mages. Whenever they do reach their maximum capacity, the wizard in question can expend the accumulated energy taken in from their flame and expel it outward in the form of additional flames, or simply extinguishing it in order to increase the volume in which the fire can they can produce grows. However the more light that there is to absorb, the longer the flame lasts and the stronger it becomes, being a direct result of the dark element aspect of the flame siphoning and absorbing the original source of the light, effectively nullifying it after direct contact. In terms of practical use, as a style of magic with the dualistic nature of fire and darkness, Dark Regulus is naturally compatible with spells belonging to both elements in their respective styles, such as Molding Magic in order to alter the form or shape of the flame, making it rather versatile to the numerous different types of Fire Magic spells of techniques that exist, be it physical in nature of a simple ranged attack. When summoned, the texture or overall heat produced by these dark flames are many times greater than most traditional forms of fire created through magic, while at the same time having an extraordinary increase in power power thanks to incorporating the destructive Dark Magic, making it much easier for the user to use it's physical form for destroying objects or obstacles in their path. It should be noted however that since it is classified as a type of Fire Magic, it can unfortunately be consumed through the use of fire-based Slayer Magic, quite easily making it susceptible toward nourishing the opposing wizard. On the other hand, these very flames are capable of absorbing the flames produced by these types of wizards, adding the slayer's magic flame unto their own for greater strength, making it somewhat of a power struggle-esque dilemma between due to both the user and the slayer being able to consume each other's fire for a quick charge. It should be taken into account that the notable difference between Dark Regulus and all other forms of fire-related magic is the fact that the process of producing these dark flames is much less taxing on the caster, with the traditional limitations of producing fire being elevated much further by a large margin in comparison to its various counterparts. To the user, any type of fire or substance that is remotely similar in structure, can be used as an extension of for their own body, manipulating the fire's movements and structure, breaking it and bending it to their will in complete obedience, or simply taking it in for absorption. In normal instances, the act of producing a flame requires a combination of stamina and magic energy, making it a finite resource they can call upon, especially during an extended period of time in battle. As long as the user himself has a steady stream of fire or light for them to draw fuel from, they have lesser dependency in maintaining or producing their own flames, commonly using the magic energy belonging to others rather than use their own during the entire process. With the application of the more "moldable" aspect of the flames that were inherited with Darkness Magic, such as blocking enemy attacks or simply picking up objects, the dark flames can spread to any region of the casters body without the need of performing physical actions of hand gestures, sprouting from wherever the caster needs them to be so as to facilitate their needs without wasting time preparing their spells, making it somewhat of an invisible suit of armor the moment it is called upon. Additionally, this ability also facilitates the function of interacting with foreign sources of fire with their bare hands or body, immediately appearing to cushion the impact it would have on them or their person by instantly consuming it and converting it's heat to zero by transferring it toward itself. With such an complex combination of spells, they can have subtle effects on the casters body, such as giving off the ability to use parts of their own body to imitate the characteristics of flames, creating all manner of fire from on their person, creating fire constructs or simply imbuing objects and weapons with dark flames in order to bolster their magic output. As a benefit, techniques, spells, or actions that use fire as the main component can easily be duplicated. One of these applications is the production of explosions by producing extreme levels of heat heat and friction in between the user's point of impact and surface of an object that they are touching, all the way to the point of of igniting an explosion. Since it is the dark flames at the epicenter of of these bursts of energy, they come of as dark explosions, giving a great measure of control to the user in which they can generate, shape and manipulate the size of their explosions by rapidly increasing the volume and release of the flame's energy in an extreme manner. Thanks to the generation of high temperatures and the release of magic, they are used to fan and expand their flames in an extremely violent manner, producing explosions ranging from small ones used to push propel other objects around or very large explosions with the capacity to land devastating collateral damage. Much like flames, they too can absorb the energy of explosions, while removing it from the source, into their own by simply absorbing the combustion and fire used to create it, thus making the caster extremely hard to blow up. When thrown into the fray, the caster can actually use these explosions in physical combat, conjuring them offensively or defensively, as well as knocking other people off their feet, typically doing so by either quickly producing one or triggering one upon physical contact. Spells Cannon Spells * '( 漆黒の鉄槌,''Shikkoku no Tettsui): Considered as one of the most basic applications of this magic art, it involves the user covering their fist in the flames of Dark Regulus and uses it to punch their target with a heightened sense of striking power backing each every punch coming from the user's fist. With the added propulsion coming from the the flame being emitted from the surface of their hand, it gives the user an instant boost in momentum in order to bolster the force behind their punch, forcibly pushing them forward toward their target with the added benefit of acting like a rocket, forcibly sending the user's entire arm in a straight-ward fashion at extremely high speeds. With the natural bonus of greater force being exerted upon the other end of the user's attack, the natural heat created by the flame serves as a second layer of offense for the caster to use to their advantage, with the directional thrust combined with the heat generated, it can function in a similar fashion to a scalding hammer, immediately melting lesser materials while at the same time destroying them with the attack's natural blunt force. While active, the user can ignite one or both hands during the process, doubling their capacity to swing their fists in the direction of their target whilst efficiently using the other hand for blocking or grappling, increasing the way in which they can attack or defend in a given situation. Since the overall power of the spell is proportionate to the size and volume of the flame being used, the user can bolster the effect that the spell has by simply adding more energy to their flames, reshaping the simple flame into a raging inferno held tightly inside their own hand. As long as it is active, any kind of attack or hand gesture that is coming from the affected hand receives a drastically deadly boost in magic, making most types of punches very dangerous to interact with, including grabbing, slapping, or mere contact with it, immediately spreading their flames toward consuming anything they touch in an instant. It is through this first contact that the dark flames spread so quickly between targets — with extended physical interaction with a physical entity is made, during each exchange the user can latch their flames unto them, setting whatever they attack/touch ablaze. It should be noted that with this spell, the caster can physical interact with other fire or light oriented spells either by blocking or deflecting it to another direction with well-placed swing, quickly absorbing them with the intention of enhancing the spell's base attack power the longer it is exposed to it. * ''' (鉄槌制裁 Shikkoku no Seisai) : A Dark Regulus spell primarily used for ranged combat, it is typically cast by the user by having them station themselves directly in front of their designated target, quickly moving into position with the intention of completely engulfing them with a massive wave of dark flames. Serving as projectile spell, it is commonly fired from the user's hand either by stretching out their palms or extending their hand forward, unleashing it in large volumes so as to consume a large area. Depending in the way the fire is dispensed from their hand, the flames emitted can take on different characteristics when fired; when fired with an open-handed gesture, the flames erupt in a wide-ended fashion, serving to spread in a wider radius around the caster's field of vision. On the other hand, when cast with a clenched fist while aiming it forward, the fire becomes extremely dense, firing in the form of a highly compressed beam of fire with a high level of penetrating and physical power behind it. Although it can be cast using a single hand, the user can double its output and volume of flames that can be expelled at a given time, widening the area of effect it has by consuming the surrounding area with an explosion of dark flames. Rather than having a single target, this spell focuses on attacking multiple targets within a given area, taking out large numbers of enemies simultaneously from different angles. Given the force it has the moment it connects, the concussive force it produces upon contact exerts a tremendous level of force that can send the target flying, adapting the a great use for stopping incoming attacks dead in their tracks the moment they collide. However, what truly makes this spell so fearsome is its capacity to nullify magic the moment it connects with the enemy, effectively dispelling their Magic if they are using any in a manner very similar to , as well as dealing damage at the same time. This is attributed the the way in which the flames are constructed and the circumstances in which they interact with the opponent's magic, quickly burning away at the surrounding ethernano that makes up their spells with the intention of breaking them down, effectively canceling it out while simultaneously injuring the target with severe burns. When cast, the spell can break through most defensive or supportive spells it encounters, such as barriers, walls, or magic coating the target's body. The scope and strength of the spell can be added unto by exerting more magic and flames to it, increasing the output even further. It should be noted that although it is a projectile, this spell can be added toward any flame they create on their body, adding the same properties when using another Dark Regulus spell. * ( 漆黒の咆哮,Shikkoku no Hōkō): A much more offense-oriented spell that uses the dark flames the user produces in a much more direct way. A spell that strongly bears a striking resemblance to , as the user initially first takes in a large breath, gathering enough strength as they begin to inhale vast levels of magic energy, gathering dark flames in their mouth, and then release said fire in the direction of their opponent, creating a large, exploding fireball which damages and burns the opponent. This spell can be performed two ways: the first, and more "complicated" way involves the user putting their hands before their mouth, in a pose resembling that of a trumpeter, before releasing the fire, prompting it to be expelled between their fingers. The flames produced by this version start out as a very thin stream, enough to be fit between the user's fingers, before suddenly enlarging to strike the opponent. The other simpler, and seemingly faster way, simply has the user quickly gathers flames in their mouth and then releases them, with no seeming stance required, producing a much larger burst of fire. The manner in which it is fired intensifies the energy being fired from their mouth, roaring a raging inferno from their gaping mouths in the same manner as a lion. By compressing the roar's power and flame output, it can act in a similar fashion to a blow torch welding through enemy spells by powering through them with the incredible heat being produced by the spell. With the basic properties that Dark Regulus has, the moment it is exposed to large quantities of fire or light, the roar's overall size expands to a proportionate degree, spreading to the direction in order to swallow the source of nourishment feeding the user's flames. The range it has tends to be between 150-200 meters in length, making it an excellent weapon for long range combat, capable of traversing this distance without so much as losing its power during the journey. * ( 漆黒の粛正, Shikkoku no Shukusei): Although making some resemblance to the previous move, Sanction of Darkness, in which the user releases a stream of flames from their palm and directs it at their target, pushing them back while dealing damage. This version on the other hand is a much more malleable when cast in battle, taking on the characteristics of , giving the flame a more flexible manner in moving and interacting with the surrounding environment. With the decrease in the way it can burn in terms of heat, it in return become a much more tangible form of fire, attacking with fore force directed toward dealing physical damage over incinerating the opponent entirely. On the other hand, when the heat is intensified, it can still retain its physical properties, with the notable exception of the flames being more prone toward destroying whatever they touch or grab. The spell's greatest strength however is found in the way it can maneuver or move, easily bending or contorting in mid-flight in whatever way the user wishes, curving its trajectory to better navigate toward the user's choice of target. With a simple hand gesture, the user caster can scatter their flames in all manner of direction while simply redirecting their movements in order to skip or downright avoid incoming attacks or obstacles that would hinder their path, giving them a greater capacity for attacking enemies at difficult angles for them to respond to, taking advantage of any blind-spots that the caster themselves would be unable to hit on a personal level. It is through this very tactic that the user can confuse or disorientate the opponent by having their flames dance around at various angles and speeds, growing faster the longer it remains active. When set in motion, the user's spells and flames can home in and follow their target so long as the user has a visual lead on them, with the degree of efficiency and accuracy being dependent on the user;s own level of skill, striking even the smallest of targets miles away by simply "locking on" them. * ( 漆黒の爆炎刃, Shikkoku no Bakuenjin): Considered one of the higher class spells made available to any user of Dark Regulus, it involves the user igniting both of their fists with dark fire and generating long torrents of flames from them with the purpose of rushing at their opponent, delivering a violent barrage of attacks which are designed to hit the enemy with a colossal concussive force. Each connecting strike generates a powerful, black burning explosion; with each blow that connects, an even larger explosion emerges at the end of the barrage, increasing the sheer destructive power it has the longer it remains active and number of times it hits something. At their base level, they appear as two monumentally massive bursts of dark flames being exuded from the caster's hands, supercharging overall magnitude of force each of their punches of swings have, quite literally throwing the full weight of Dark Regulus down on their opponents like a hammer while triggering consecutive explosions that engulf with every time it makes contact with something. With the flames growing larger, the size of their attacks receive a significant increase in range as well, extending their reach even further. Additionally, with two hands to attack with, the flames can be stacked together with one another by simply joining their hands together, constructing a singular flame holding the vast majority of their accumulated magic in order to land a finishing blow. With a different variation, the user can do what they want with the flames they produce, either for pure physical attacks, defensive measures, or as a ranged attack by expanding and contracting the energy they have at their disposal by generating an explosion or a ranged move. With the level of momentum being produced with every attack being thrown, the user becomes more akin to a rocket propeller, destroying nearly whatever sense of oppositions that stands in-between the user and their target with the intense heat and centrifugal force being exerted, either melting or incinerating them in one go. At its climax, when it reaches the highest measure of heat producible, it inevitably ends with the user producing a singular dark explosion designed to swallow both the caster and their opponent(s) in one brilliant flash, engulfing the surrounding landscape in a black inferno, reducing anything caught near it to ash, save for the user himself, escaping unscathed. It should be noted that in terms of power, it is considered to be an ultimate level spell of tremendous power, and since it retains the base function of Dark Regulus, it can in turn consume fire and light based spells of equal caliber without overwhelming the user's body during the endeavor. Trivia * This is the author's own interpretation of . * All of the cannon spells were expanded upon by the author. * Regulus (α Leo, α Leonis, Alpha Leonis) is the brightest star in the constellation Leo and one of the brightest stars in the night sky. Category:Darkness Magic Category:Fire Magic Category:Dark Elemental Magic Category:Caster Magic Category:Free Use